Good Timing
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: This is a story about Jordanna Gardner, Alicia and Will's daughter.
1. Prologue

Prologue

To: Georgetown Admissions Office,

My name is Jordanna Gardner, but everyone calls me Jo or Jordan. I currently attend UIC; the University of Illinois at Chicago and am applying to the Georgetown University School of Medicine. Besides Georgetown being one of the most influential medical schools in the country, there is one large reason I want to attend this school; my parents. Both attended Georgetown University School of Law twenty years ago and my father, William Gardner is a name partner at Lockhart/Gardner and associates, and my mother, Alicia Florrick is a recent partner also at Lockhart Gardner. She would probably have been a name partner as well if she hadn't taken time off after my half brother and sister were born. As you can probably tell, my parents are not together, in fact they have never been together except for one 'magical night' in Georgetown. My parents have always said that they have been plagued with bad timing and that their only moment of good timing was when they were at Georgetown. I was born in Georgetown six weeks early and had to spend my first three months of life at the Georgetown University Medical Centre. I guess you could say that I have a special connection to the University and want to feel closer to a time when my parents were actually together for once. While both of my parents are lawyers, I want to be a doctor, of what I do not know yet but I am hoping to discover my passion while attending Georgetown University. I hope that you will consider my application and if so, I look forward to attending school in the Fall.

Sincerely,

Jordanna Rose Gardner


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Did you like the cover letter?" The twenty-year-old asked her boyfriend of three months. She had brought it over to his apartment for him to read. She stood near him while he sat on the couch and read the letter.

"It's great. They would be stupid not to let you in." He looked up at his girlfriend. She was tall and slim with beautiful unmanageable curly brown hair that framed her face perfectly. She was casually dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm serious Jordan, you're going to get in to Georgetown."

Jordan smiled at him and sat next to him on the couch, letting him wrap his arms around her. "I'll miss you though." She admitted, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I might need to look for a new job anyways once your parents find out about us." He said with laugh, although partly serious.

"You're probably right." She sighed.

"If we are going to keep doing this we need to tell them. I hate all of this sneaking around and lying."

"You're a lawyer, you guys love lying." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

He turned to her and tackled her so that she was lying on the couch. "You think you're so funny don't you?" He asked playfully, giving her a kiss on lips. She squirmed underneath him, kissing him more deeply. He put his hands on her waist, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She ran her hands to his back, trying to pull his shirt over his head.

"JO, PICK UP THE PHONE. JO, PICK UP THE PHONE"

"Crap, its Grace calling." Jordan pushed him off of her and he landed not so softly onto the hardwood floor below him.

"I hate that ring tone." He muttered as Jordan scrambled to find her phone.

She turned to him and put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. "Grace, hey. Is it six already? No, I'm sorry, I'm leaving right now. Yes, I will be there soon." She hung up the phone and went to grab her coat and bag. "I completely forgot I had to pick up Grace after her soccer practice." She said, making her way over to the floor her boyfriend had fell on. "I'm sorry. I'll call you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door.

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

Forty minutes later Jordanna and Grace made it back home. "Mom, we're home!" Grace called down the hallway.

"You were supposed to be home a half hour ago." Their mom called from the kitchen.

Grace and Jordan walked into the kitchen where Alicia was just taking dinner out of the oven. "Jordan was running late." Grace said, taking a tomato off the top of the salad.

"I was at the library, finishing my cover letter for Georgetown." Jordan said. It was partly true.

"Is dinner ready?" Peter Florrick walked into the kitchen and like Grace, took a tomato from the salad.

"Yes. Will you stop eating the salad and take this stuff into the dining room please?" Alicia said.

Once Grace and Peter were out of the room Jordan spoke, "what the hell is he doing here?" She whispered to her mother.

"Jo, he's here for dinner." Alicia answered. She knew how her daughter felt about Peter, especially after his scandal a couple of years ago that landed him in jail.

"But he doesn't even live here anymore, you kicked him out."

"We are trying to work things out." She said. "He's my husband."

Jordan shook her head. "I don't know why you keep on doing this to yourself with him. I'm going to Dads. I don't want to be here for this." She grabbed her bag and left her mother alone in the kitchen.

While Jordan waited for the elevator, she quickly made a call on her cell phone. "Hey Cary... Yea... Can I come over?... We can finish what we started earlier?... I don't want to talk about it... Ok, I'll see you soon.." She hung up the phone and got into the elevator, heading to her boyfriend's apartment.

END CHAPTER ONE

A/N: So what do you guys think? I don't really know where I am going with this story but i'm off school for a month and just started writing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*3 months ago*

Cary Agos did not do night clubs; never had. Stick him in a sports bar and he would be happy. Unfortunately for him, he had let himself be talked into going to one of the new nightclubs in the city by a group of first year associates. He sat at the bar and scanned the crowd of too many people and for some reason his eyes instantly found a tall brunette with long wavy hair dancing in the middle of the dance floor. The girl looked familiar. The girl turned and Cary got a better look and was shocked to find that it was Jordanna Gardner; his boss as well as associates daughter. There she was in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by guys. But she was only nineteen. How did she even get in here?

He spent the better part of his night watching Jordanna as well as the men surrounding her. He finally saw her leave the dance floor and head to the bar close to where he was sitting.

She leaned far over the bar and yelled to the bartender over the loud house music, "Three shots of tequila please!"

"You come here often?" Cary yelled at her. She turned around and he was finally able to get a good look at her. She stood before him in a jean skirt, black tank top and a pair of red heels that would rival her mothers. He couldn't help but be attracted to her.

"Cary?" She asked, sliding the three shots in front of her down the bar closer to him. Of course Jordanna knew who she was; she frequented the office to her both her mother and father and he even shared an office with her mother. "What are you doing in a place like this?" She downed one of her shots.

Cary raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing Jordanna."

"Oh call me Jordan. You've never had a fake ID counsellor?" She teased, taking another shot.

"Can't say that I did."

She took her third and final shot. "Just pretend you didn't see me ok?"

Before Cary had a chance to respond, Jordanna was already back on the dance floor. Cary couldn't help but notice the way the guys flocked to her and especially the way they were touching her. Jordanna didn't seem to mind though. She looked lost in the music, as if she was trying to forget something and immerse herself in the beat.

The rest of the night he kept an eye on Jordan; after all it was the ethical thing to do. He watched as guys continued to buy her drinks, each hoping she would choose them to go home with. He dancing was getting sloppier as well and she didn't look in control of her body.

Finally he saw what he had been dreading. Some guy was trying to lead Jordanna out of the club. Cary got up and followed them. He tapped the guy on the shoulder. "That's my sister bro." He said, completely lying through his teeth. He was a lawyer though. He prayed that Jordanna, even in her drunk haze would play along. "I think it's time she head home". He added.

"Oh really?" The guy asked. He tried to get Jordanna's attention. "Is this really your brother?"

Jordan looked at him and nodded. Granted she probably would have nodded at anything right now. She was completely plastered. Cary grabbed a hold of her and took on most of her weight but she was pretty light. He led her out of the club almost carrying her. With some difficulty he hailed a cab and manoeuvred her gently in the car.

Cary only lived about a five minute cab ride away but even so, by the time he made it home Jordanna was completely passed out. He picked her up and thankfully Cary's doorman was there to help him in and after explaining to the doorman what was really going on he managed to get her onto his couch. He grabbed a blanket and a bucket to put next to her just in case and then he went off to bed.

TGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGWTGW

*Present day*

Alicia Florrick and Will Gardner were getting ready for court; everyone was just waiting for the judge. "You look a little tired Leesh" Will noted. He had always called Alicia by that nick name, no matter how many times she had wanted him to stop, even though she secretly kind of liked it.

"Gee thanks". Alicia said with a laugh, pulling out her mirror from her purse and checking her reflection.

"Has Jo been giving you a hard time?"

"She wasn't even home to give me a hard time." Alicia said, putting her mirror away. "But she must have told you all about it last night right?"

Will shrugged, pulling some papers out of his briefcase, "I haven't talked to Jo since Monday..." Will said, his words trailing.

"Then where did she-" Alicia started.

"ALL RISE!"

End CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Family Meeting. Come by the office after class.' Jordanna shook her head as she read the text message from her dad once again. She was sitting in her Anatomy and Physiology class when she got the pleasant message. Now she was walking the halls of Lockhart/Gardner looking for either her mom or dad. She popped into her mothers office first, mostly hoping that she would run into Cary. Unfortunately for her, Alicia was in her office.

Alicia sat up from her desk chair, smoothing her skirt and taking in her daughters appearance; no make-up, jeans and a UIC hoodie. Her daughter couldn't be more opposite to her. Jordan took after her father that way, playing sports instead of playing with dolls. "Your dad is waiting for us in his office."

Jordan's brow furrowed, something was definitely going on here. "The fishbowl. Great. No excessive hand gestures ok?" Jordanna joked. She liked Lockhart/Gardner but she hated the decor. No wonder there was so much gossip in this place. There was no privacy at all with windows for walls.

Alicia said nothing and started making her way to Will's office with Jordanna confusingly in tow. She was twenty years old for gods sake. Was all of this really necessary?

"Jordanna darling, what are you doing here?" Jordan turned to find her 'Aunt' Diane.

Jordan rolled her eyes, "family meeting." She responded. Diane cringed jokingly and then gave Jordan a look that she knew to mean 'make sure you tell me everything later'. Diane had known Jordanna for fifteen years of her life and had immediately taken on the roll of 'cool aunt'. Not to mention that once Jordan hit her teenage years, Diane had gotten her the best gifts.

Jordan walked into her dads office and went over to hug her father, "Hey Dad. You want to watch the Ravens game on Sunday?"

Will returned the hug and Alicia rolled her eyes. Will, Jordanna and their sports. "Jo, have a seat. We need to have a talk." Will said.

Jordanna looked to her parents. She loved them but they really had no tact whatsoever. "Ok, before we all have a seat, I already know that I'm here because the two of you must have talked this morning and now mom knows that I didn't go to dads house last night. Am I right?"

"Jo-" Her dad started.

"I've just been super stressed out about my applications to medical schools and especially to Georgetown. I want to get my application letter just right and it has to be if I'm getting into a place like Georgetown." Again it was sort of true. And here is where having lawyers as parents continues to pay off, "I was just in the library until closing and then crashed on campus at Charissa's place." Lying was in her genes. And she did hate lying to her parents, she really did and she usually told them anything and everything but this thing with Cary was too dangerous. He would probably end up in a ditch somewhere.

"Why would you say that you were going to my place then?" Will asked.

"Because I wanted Peter to hear me." Jordan said honestly. She knew her father was always a sore spot with her step-father and while she used to have no problem with Peter, ever since he decided that he would rather be with hookers than her mother, she didn't really care for him so much.

Will looked at Jordan and then Alicia, "This sounds like your problem not mine." He said to Alicia. He wanted to congratulate his daughter on trying to piss of the man Alicia had married instead of him but he remained as straight faced as he could. "Jo, i'll see you on Sunday for that Ravens game. I gotta get to court." Will said, leaving his office. The last thing he wanted to talk about was Peter Florrick.

Alicia sat down in one of the chairs in Will's office and Jordan followed, sitting in one across from her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry. I was just upset that he was over and I am stressed about these applications."

"Jordanna, I know you're stressed but you can't take it out on the rest of your family." Alicia tried to reason. "I remember what those applications were like. Wait until the interviews." She said, trying to connect with her daughter.

"Peter isn't my family." Jordan stated.

"Jordan, please. We are trying to make things work and you're not helping. He's Grace and Zach's father."

"Well maybe I should go and live with my father."

"Jordan-"

"Or finish my year on campus."

"Stop doing this Jordan." Alicia was starting to get extremely frustrated with her daughter.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But I'm twenty years old and I am not going to pretend that he is forgiven for what he did to you. I just can't ok?" Jordan didn't think that this would be the conversation she was having today. "Don't worry mom, Peter can take it. Plus, in about seven months I may be living in a whole different state."

"Don't remind me." Alicia knew that this was as far as she would get on the Peter subject so she knew to drop it. "I'm really going to miss you kid." She said, saddened by the thought of her daughter not living in Chicago.

"I might not get in mom. I applied to Northwestern, Loyola, and UIC."

"You'll get in. I know you will."

"I'll just have to make sure to tell them not to put me in the dorm I was conceived in." She joked.

Alicia laughed at her daughters mild vulgarity. "I have some paperwork to finish up but I should be home soon." She said, rising from her seat, again straightening her skirt.

"Ok, can I catch a ride home? I took the EL train here. I'll just visit with Diane for a bit."

"Ok." Alicia said, leaving Will's office and heading to her own.

Jordanna walked next door to Diane Lockharts office. Diane looked up from her paperwork, "What was that all about JoJo?" She asked, including the nickname she had given Jordanna when she was a little kid.

Jordanna slumped into one of the chairs in the office. "They almost found out about Cary." She answered.

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 4

~*3 Months Ago*~

Cary woke up to the smell of coffee. Who was making coffee. He opened his eyes and remembered last night, leaving Jordanna on his couch. How in the world could she be awake right now? He got out of bed, put on a t-shirt and walked out into the living room/ kitchen area. He was shocked by what he saw. Sitting on his couch with his laptop was Jordanna, drinking his coffee furiously typing away.

"There's enough for you." She said referring to the coffee without even looking up.

"Uhh, good morning." He said, still confused. He walked over to the kitchen counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. "You feeling ok?"

"Yea. I just need to finish typing up this paper. I have to send it in by ten." She continued to type away.

Cary took his coffee and sat on the couch across from Jordanna. "How did you get into my laptop?"

"I have my ways." She answered mysteriously. "Your password was dumb and way easy to crack. I mean really? Your mothers maiden name followed by your date of birth?"

"I thought it was a good one ok?" The two of them laughed.

Jordanna finished up her typing and handed the laptop to Cary. "Want to proof-read it?" She asked. "Mom or dad usually do but this has to be sent in 12 minutes."

"12 minutes? You're cutting it pretty close. I'm not going to be able to read all of this."

"Just skim it. I think its ok, considering I started it about an hour ago."

Cary looked at her. This girl was a little crazy. He briefly wondered if her parents knew anything about this. "You just started this an hour ago? After what you did last night?" He immediately winced, know that his words were not exactly well thought out.

"Cary, this is an A paper, I know it. It shouldn't matter what I did last night!" She grabbed the laptop from him and quickly sent it in to her professor.

"But, you could get hurt. I had to stop a guy from taking your too-drunk-to-walk self home with him. Them what?"

"Then I would have used his computer to write my paper, not yours." She said, putting the laptop down on the table. She turned to him, "I'm sorry, that was rude." She started to apologize, something Cary never thought a nineteen year-old teenager would do. "I've just been really stressed out at school and I need to unwind sometimes you know? And yes, I have to admit that I have woken up is worse places than this and that I make some bad choices. Thank you for bringing me home with you." Jordanna took this time to really look at Cary. He was cute, hair all messed up just wearing boxers and a t-shirt; a way better look than the suits in her opinion.

Jordanna was more mature than he had originally thought and absolutely gorgeous, mind you he had always thought she was gorgeous, he just never really had the time to admire his boss and co-workers daughter before.

"There are other ways to de-stress you know. And you're welcome." They both smiled at each other.

~*~TGW~*~

"Diane, what am I going to do? They're going to find out sooner or later." Jordanna sat in Diane's office going over her conversation with her parents.

"Are you and Cary getting serious JoJo?" Diane asked, her black rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She loved Jordanna like a daughter, ever since she had met the five-year-old little girl who was perched on her fathers lap as her and Will went over how they could possibly run a company.

"I love him Diane." Jordan said honestly, "and if mom and dad find out…"

"I won't let them fire him." Diane interrupted.

"They might rise up and fire you for knowing." Jordan joked.

"It's going to be ok Jo. You just really need to tell them if this is as serious as you say it is."

"I know." Jordan sat silently for a while, "Can I stay with you when they kick me out?" They both laughed.

"They aren't going to kick you out. But honestly, you know you can stay with me anytime."

"Thanks."

"Hey Diane do you have the files on the Stuart case?" Cary walked into Dianes office. "Jordan? What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "it's good to see you too." She stood up and looked around the dreaded glass offices. It was getting that and no one was around so she gave her boyfriend a kiss. "I had to have a family meeting." She said. Diane just sat back and kept a look out.

"About?"

"Don't worry. I handled it. They wanted to know where I was last night."

"We can't keep sneaking around Jordan." Cary said, "I love you and Will and Alicia should know that." He spoke confidently and both Diane and Jordanna smiled.

"That's what I said." Diane spoke up.

"Ok, ok, we will tell them. Just give me some time ok?"

Cary wrapped his arms around Jordanna and she put her head against his chest. Diane was already wedding planning in her head. The two of them were so cute together. She really hoped that Will and Alicia would ease up a little then Jordanna finally tells them.

"Ok, I'll give you some time. And Diane, I really do need those files." Cary said letting go of Jordan.

Diane rifled through her desk and handing him a couple of folders.

"I should get going too, see if mom is done" Jordan said. She turned to Cary, "I'll call you later." She gave him one final kiss before walking out of Diane's office and towards her mothers.

~*~TGW~*~

David Lee was on his way to Diane's office to request her assistance on the divorce of a very wealthy client of hers when he stopped. In Diane's office was Cary as well as Alicia and Will's daughter, Jordanna. Her and Cary were hugging? Wait, they were kissing too? They didn't notice him lurking in the corner as a smile came to him. Always the disturber of the peace, he quickly went back to his office.

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5

Alicia and Jordanna made their way home through the busy downtown Chicago traffic. "Ugh, this is one thing I miss about Highland Park. There was not nearly as much traffic" Alicia said as they were yet again in another stall waiting to get through a red light. "Also, there's no traffic in Georgetown either. You'll love that Jordan".

"The traffics not that bad here. And I usually take the EL train. It gets me everywhere I need to go." Jordanna replied. She's still torn about the universities she wants to go to.

"Well it wont matter soon anyways will it? How about this weekend we take a small trip to Georgetown? Take a look around. We can invite you dad?" Alicia asked. Her relationship with Jordan had been slightly strained since Peter had come back into their lives and she needed to help make it better.

Jordan was stunned. Her parents together? For a trip to Georgetown? "Mom, that sounds great, but I've seen the campus a ton of times. The school is going to think I am stalking them."

"Nonsense, we will look around the city, not the school. We can look for an apartment for you to stay in."

Jordan looked to her mother, shocked. Sure her school was being paid for at home and she always had everything she needed. She did work some summers so that she could buy herself and new laptop and anything really expensive she wanted, Diane usually got for her on her birthday or Christmas but an apartment?. "You're going to get me an apartment? In Georgetown?"

Alicia laughed, "Well your father and I were talking about it. I had an apartment at Georgetown. It was so much better than the dorms, ask your father."

"Is that why you were roommates? Dad hated the dorms."

"He loathed them." They both laughed. "Now it won't be anything fancy, your father and I will split it, like we do now for your school."

"God you two must be loaded." Jordanna said. "Quite the power un-couple" she joked. Jordan let the veil of having her own apartment cover her eyes for a few moments until she thought about Cary, and about staying at UIC for medical school. "You know mom, Lockhart/Gardner should open up a firm in DC." She mentioned as they pulled into the parking garage of their apartment building.

"Oh honey, L/G is having enough trouble staying open in Chicago. Come on, I told Grace and Zach to cook dinner, so we better hurry."

"Ya, before they burn the house down."

~*~TGW~*~

During the barely salvageable dinner Zach and Grace had made, Jordanna's phone started ringing. "No phones at the table." Grace said when she heard it.

"Mom answers her phone during dinner." Jordanna said.

"That's because moms a lawyer and she has important things to do."

"I have important things to do to." Jordanna answered back. She loved her sister, she truly did but today had been a long day and she just wanted to eat dinner and go to bed. "And I'm old enough to do them." She turned to her mother, "Mom, I need to take this." Alicia nodded to her daughter and Jordan got up from the table to take the call in her room.

"Hey, why are you calling right now? You know I'm having dinner with my mom." Jordanna said, answering the phone knowing it was Cary.

"We have a problem." Cary stated over the phone. "After you and your mom left I was approached my David Lee."

"About what?"

"Us. He knows about us Jordan."

"Oh my god. How?"

"He must have seen us today."

"Is he going to say anything?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what his angle is."

"He'll want to make a trade of some sort."

"I'll figure it out Jordan. But maybe we should think about telling them."

Jordan sighed. "I know. Lets see what David Lee is up to first."

"Ok. I'll call you Later Jo. I love you."

She smiled into the phone "I love you too."

Jordan hung up her phone and walked back into the dining room to finish her dinner. "Who was that?" Alicia asked.

"It was Carly. She had a question about an upcoming test." Jordan answered quickly.

"It was probably her boyfriend." Grace teased. "You know that pre-marital sex is a sin right?"

"Grace please," Alicia pleaded.

"You know that means that mom sinned right? Are you saying that she is going to hell Grace?" Zach added.

"Enough!" Jordan yelled. "Grace, none of us care about God okay? Leave it alone." Jordan grabbed her dinner plate and took it into the kitchen. "I'm going to go and pack for Georgetown."

END CHAPTER.


End file.
